


Sharing is caring

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Could you please write about where Yondu is very possessive about the reader but the only person he shares her with is his first mate, Kraglin?





	Sharing is caring

She was his, everyone knew better than to even look her way. He would keep her clean and covered in beautifully made clothes making sure there was none that would be able to see her body. When he had first gotten her there had been a man to test the Captain's boundaries with her. The said man had cornered her one day when the Captain was off ship making a deal. Holding her throat in his hand he pushed her front up against the side of the ship and began pulling at her clothes. He was holding tight enough to bruise and make her weak from air loss. As soon as he reached to pull out his member a loud whistle had filled the air. 

"Let er' go." Yondu's deep voice rang making the male holding his y/n loosen his hold on her but continue to cage her in against the wall. He had been at a meeting with the broker when he felt her calling out for him. Quickly leaving he made his way to the ship to find one of his crew members pinning her up against the wall. Clenching his fists he kept his arrow by the man's head. "Now step away from er'."  He growled. When the man moved away from her smaller form he looked her over to see her new dress he had bought her was ripped and if it wasn't for her hands hold the material up she would be left nude. Knowing the man's intentions he gave a growl and felt heard his blood pumping in his ears. Seeing her shaking slightly he gave her a short nod telling her it was going to be alright. "Kraglin!" he yelled and it didn't take long for the his first mate to get to the scene. 

"Yes Cap..." Kraglin started but then caught sight of the situation in front of him. 

"Go take my girl to our room and help her calm down." Yondu said without breaking his gaze from the scum in front of him. Seeing Kraglin nod out of the corner of his eye he watched as the skinny man went over and gently held his hand out for y/n to take. Seeing the female look at him for permission he nodded and watched as Kraglin led her away. 

"So you let Kraglin fuck your bitch but the rest of us can't even look at her!" Gantu yelled out in fury. 

Snapping his eyes back to the man he knew his eyes were glowing with rage. "If she wanted ya I would allow it but she don't. Now see i found my self in a situation. I could either kill ya and be done with it or I can make an example out of ya..." 

"Fuck you Yondu!" Gantu growled and moved to advance. Before he could pull his gun from his holster another whistle chimed and his eyes went wide before rolling back and he fell dead to the ground. 

"Death it is." Yondu said as he grabbed the arrow from the air and made his way to his room, telling someone to clean up the mess he had just made. 

Opening the door to his and Y/n's chambers he looked over to see her spread out on the bed with Kraglin kneeling between her legs. Taking off his jacket and shirt he went over to lay beside her. Yondu layed on his side, propped up on his elbow as he watched her face contort into pleasure. Cupping the back of her skull he pulled her head forward to capture her lips in a kiss. He swallowed down her moans and rolled his tongue into her mouth. Moving his hand down her bare chest he massaged her breast in his palm, pinching her nipple slightly.  It didn't take long before she began to spasm under the two's touches.

Once your first orgasm had eased down you looked at your Captain's face to see lust in his eyes. Biting your lower lip you trialed your gaze down to Kraglin that was now sitting back on his feet watching the two of you. Flipping over you moved your hands to pull Yondu's cock from his pants. Seeing the large blue member hard you took a deep breath before engulfing the shaft into your mouth. Sucking him deep in your throat you worked the part that couldn't fit in your mouth with your hand. When hands began to rub your ass you gave a moan when you felt two fingers slip into your already wet sex. With Kraglin fucking you with his fingers and Yondu fucking your mouth it didn't take long until you needed more. Letting Yondu pop out of your mouth You moved to straddle his lap backwards. Feeling him line his cock up with your sex Kraglin moved to stand in front of you his member hard and the tip leaking precum. When Yondu guided your hips down you took Kraglin into your mouth. 

Yondu gave a groan as she slid onto his cock, feeling her stretch to accommodate his wide girth. Looking down from where he layed on the bed he saw Y/n sitting firmly on his lap, rocking her hips. Kraglin stood in front of her between his knees and Yondu gave a growl when he thought of his woman being filled. Grabbing her hips hard he moved her on and off his cock. Seeing her ass bounce up and down he saw his dick glistening with her juices. 

Bobbing your head you felt as Kraglin cupped the back of your head and Yondu grip your hips. Letting out a muffled moan you felt as both men began to tense and before long Yondu had you pulled down on his cock and Kraglin keeping your mouth around his member as they both filled you with their cum. Swallowing down the load in your mouth you felt Kraglin slowly pull out and looked to see him tucking his now semi soft dick back in his pants. 

Yondu let out deep breaths as he leaned up on the bed. Holding y/n in his lap he looked to his first mate. "Go start us towards Nowhere." he said and watched as the man gave a nod before leaving the room. Once he was gone Yondu gently lifted Y/n from his lap and stood her on the floor in front of him. "Go start us a bath would ya darlin'." he said kissing her back. When she walked towards the bathroom Yondu kicked off his boots and pushed off his pants before following after her to see the bath filling up with hot water and y/n brushing her teeth. Stepping into the water he looked down her body to see a light bruise coming up over her throat and felt his lip twitch in anger. 

As if sensing his worry you moved to curl up in his lap. Kissing his jaw you wrapped your arm around his neck, "Don't worry, I'm fine." you said in a soft whisper. Hearing him let out a sigh you traced the scars on his chest before looking up at him. He raised a brow and you smiled before laying your head on his chest, "I love you." 

With a small chuckle Yondu kissed the top of her head. He knew she was only his. Even if he shared her with Kraglin it was him she loved at the end of the day. It was him that she would always fall asleep with. "I love you too y/n." he said and felt her rub her cheek into his chest. 

"Can I have a kiss?" You asked and hear him grunt. "I brushed my teeth." you pouted making him give you a small kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

"Maybe after the second wash." he chuckled and felt her grab his neck and pull his lips to her mouth. She always got what she wanted.


End file.
